Kurokoibito Black Lover
by That nerd you know you love
Summary: 15 yr old Rhina Stockholm is in for a wild ride when she's transported to the Kuroshitsuji world via demon portal. Join her on her adventure as she tries to deal with cunning demons, unruly shinigami, and the nobility! Not SebxOC! I repeat NOT SebxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) in any way, shape or form…..but I'd love it if Yana Toboso would cede me Sebastian.

I bounced through my secret room in the mansion, wearing my fluffy pettiskirt, leather corset and lace up Louis heels.

Walking over to the stereo system set up on the entertainment center I placed a CD in it, cranking up the volume on Lil Jon's "Get Low" before walking over to the middle of the room in front of the wall of mirrors.

As the next track—Ms. New Booty—started pounding through the speakers, I closed my eyes and rocked my hips to the beat; beginning my daily dose of dancing.

I thought about the phenomenal events that had occurred over the past while—how I came to be with Ciel and Sebastian, in a time where women were considered little more that broodmares and trophies, and how I now associated with demons, reapers, and royalty. (Oh my!)

What had happened was this; my entire room at my modern 21st century house, sat on a demon trans-dimensional circle put there at some time before I lived there, and after a very stressful month I activated it through sheer will power (according to Sebastian.)

I so loathed the position I was in that I wanted to leave, and wished someone would take me away from the hell I was living in. Well, my wish to leave triggered the trans-dimensional circle in my room to activate, and opened a demon portal—taking me and the contents of my room to the Victorian England dimension Ciel and Sebastian lived in.

Coincidentally I and my stuff landed in the woods at Ciel's estate—and Sebastian, with his super-demon senses, felt my presence on the grounds and sought me out in a few seconds.

*flashback*

"Oof." I fell onto my bed—which landed on the ground in the middle of a forest. I looked around and under my bed I saw a purple glowing circle, which reminded me of the alchemy stuff from FMA. It was shining through the grass with my room's contents seated in the center of it.

"Don't you know it's rude to invite yourself to someone's home?"

I shivered at the sound of the smooth, dark voice and looked up.

At first I thought I was dreaming—before me stood the tall, lithe form of a man in a butler's uniform, with gleaming red eyes and a familiar sinful grin.

My jaw dropped. "You're name wouldn't happen to be Sebastian Michaelis, would it?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I am he."

I sat up. "This can't be—I'm dreaming—I'm hallucinating or something!"

I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. "There is not a fictional demon five feet from me and when I open my eyes I'll be back home in my room."

I cracked one eye open and groaned when Sebastian was still there—now quirking a brow at me and inspecting the circle and my stuff.

"Judging by the strange objects around you, your attire, and that circle on the ground, I'd say you were transported here through one of my kind's Demon Doors from another dimensional plane."

I looked at the demon and then watched as the circle disappeared into the ground.

"I can go back, right?" I said more than a little worried.

"Not the way you came I'm afraid. Since the portal has disintegrated already that signifies a one-way trip."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "So I'm stuck in this world with nowhere to go—or any idea of how to get home?"

Sebastian looked at me. "Quite a dilemma…Hmm, however I believe my master may offer you shelter for the time being, and as far as your way home—that's something you'll have to take up with a demon that is willing to assist you."

I nodded and soon—amazingly—Sebastian had all my things carted into a secluded area of the manor where no one could get to them (wouldn't want a messed up time-continuum or something.) And now I was seated at the dining table with Ciel, being questioned.

"And how is it you know of us if you aren't of this world?" Ciel questioned me over his shrimp Alfredo.

"In my dimension you were a popular illustrated book series and anime from Japan." I said twisting some noodles on my spoon with my fork.

"Hm."

I nodded. "Hard to believe I'm sure, but I wouldn't lie to you Ciel. I wouldn't want to upset someone contracted to Sebastian—you could sick him on me and then where would I be?" I laughed at my joke and thanked Sebastian for refilling my glass of juice.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Very well, I will allow you to live in the mansion while you're here," he paused, "we can tell people you're visiting aristocracy from a far away land, or a distant relative of mine Lady—oh, what is your name?"

"You may call me Rhina—but my name is Rhiannon Giselle Stockholm."

"Lady Stockholm, then."

I glanced at Sebastian. "I'm going to have to wear a damn corset and all those layers of clothes aren't I?"

He eyed my jeans and empire-waist mini dress.

"Most definitely—a proper lady of today's society wouldn't be seen without such."

I grimaced. "Fine, but it will be laced to my natural size—I have no desire to deform my bones and organs by crushing them with those infernal contraptions."

Sebastian bowed his head, "that can be avoided."

"Are those really proper clothes to be seen in where you come from?" Ciel politely looked only at my eyes.

"Yes, in fact what I'm wearing is modest. There are women and girls who go around in much less, but they are viewed as…Well, not ladies."

Ciel shook his head and went back to his food.

"Sebastian see to it that she's rightly dressed and has an adequate amount of clothing—we don't know how long she'll be staying."

"Yes, my Lord."

I excused myself and followed Sebastian to a room where all kinds of clothes were kept, "in case of any situation," Sebastian said.

I put on my drawers (thin pant-like underwear) and chemise (thin shoulder-less shift worn under the corset), but from there Sebastian had to help me.

Next to go on was the confounded corset—which we had a hard time with. Since I had a larger bust than most girls Sebastian had to hunt up a corset with more room in the top.

He stood behind me as he wrapped the device around my front.

"How old are you Miss Stockholm?" He asked as he laced the bindings.

"Fifteen—I assume that in the 1800s I'd be married and pregnant by now—that is to say, if I lived here." I snorted.

Sebastian raised a brow, "what is the marrying age in your homeland?"

"Well, since we live a lot longer than the people of this time, it varies. It's viewed as improper for a girl to marry until she's at least eighteen or twenty—normally brides younger than that only marry because they irresponsibly got pregnant. Most women wait until they've completed college and have a good paying job before they marry."

"Interesting." He pulled the laces tighter.

"Ow—hey that's too tight!"

Sebastian sighed, "You're not even at twenty inches yet."

"Well my waist measures at twenty-five and that's what it's meant to be—if it were any smaller I'd look freakishly disproportionate—but my natural figure is beautiful, so it doesn't need to be constricted to anything less. A twenty inch waist a woman does not make, Sebastian."

He grinned and loosened it a bit.

"Not many women are as happy with their natural forms as you—well not human women."

"That's because a society that is mostly male dominated has deemed it unattractive for a woman to have any sense of control over anything—that includes how they present themselves and even how they see themselves. It's idiotic and it disgusts me."

"Sounds like if you lived in this world, you would have been born a female demon—with such a sense of power as yours— I know many human males of this time who would have you institutionalized for such 'outrageous' words."

"Well in about a hundred years or so women will be treated as men's equal."

"How nice."

Sebastian finished helping me dress and I looked at my reflection as he brushed out my hip length braid. He ran his fingers through my brunette locks that showed a red tinge in the sunlight.

I saw his nose twitch when he took my hair out of its damp braid—left over from my shower this morning.

"You treat your hair with mint herbal oils—those are hard to come by for commoners. It's made your hair quite soft, more than an average courtier's even." He observed.

"Thank you—I'm fond of mint hair products. The scent has a calming effect on me. I also like fruit extracts like strawberry and raspberry—but I don't like floral soaps."

He took this fact in. "I'll be sure to get you some of those for your baths when I go into the city."

"You don't have to trouble yourself; however I know you will anyway—so thanks."

He chuckled.

"All of your things are in the chambers conjoined to mine, so the staff can't see them—no one goes into my room, let alone the chambers behind them."

"Good."

*End flashback*

So I've stayed with them and got a whole walk-in closet full of intricately designed dresses, night clothes and other necessities, and it's been two weeks now.

I stopped the quick snaps of my hips and halted my dancing, when I heard a soft clearing of a throat at the door to my secret chambers.

"Such vulgar lyrics." I heard Sebastian chuckle as I turned off my stereo (amazingly Sebastian found a way to power my electrics—demon powers, go figure.)

"You're not fully dressed again." He shook his head and sighed.

I laughed. "Well I'll remedy that. I presume Ciel sent you to tell me we're going to some social gathering?"

"You are correct."

I slipped a silky eggplant hued dress over my pettiskirts and Sebastian buttoned up the back, before quickly pulling my hair up in the current style.

I looked at Sebastian as we walked to the carriage with Ciel outside.

"I've been thinking and I might have found my way to getting home—but it's dangerous and costly."

"What's that?" Ciel said.

"I'll have to contract a demon and order them to open a portal to my home for me—however that'll cost my soul and I don't want to die as soon as I get back—that would be stupid. So here's a riddle for you: What can I contract a demon for that they can't possibly fulfill, but will agree to?"

"Rather tough riddle." Ciel said.

"I know. I haven't the slightest idea how to trick a demon."

"Before you worry about that, you need to find a demon who craves your soul enough to contract you in the first place." Sebastian said helping Ciel and me into the carriage.

"That can't be too hard—demons are easy to find when you go looking for them. I'm not worried about finding one. I'm worried about how I'm going to get home, still have a soul, and be able to live my life."

"A challenge indeed."

I sighed as he shut the door.

Ciel said we were on our way to a ball/party thing some old Baroness was hosting for the nobles.

My mind kept drifting to plans of how to deal with a demon and get out in one piece.

I suppose I could contract one to protect me until I die—of natural causes of course, because I'd like to live my life long and virtually normal like I'm supposed to.

I needed to talk to Sebastian!

I opened to carriage door, while it was being driven by said demon, and maneuvered my way into the driver's seat, ignoring Ciel's protests.

I seated myself beside the black butler. "Suppose I become a demon myself and open my own portal home?"

Sebastian grinned. "That would work, if you wished to feed upon the souls of mortals for the rest of eternity and change your life forever."

I frowned. "Damn, didn't think of that! There's always a downside isn't there?"

"You can't have your cake and eat it too." The demon laughed and glanced at me from the side.

I giggled. "Don't tell Ciel that—I don't think he can live without his cakes."

"I think I have a solution for you."

"Do tell."

"You don't necessarily have to contract a demon for your soul, to get home. We do make bargains as well—perhaps you can find one who will get you home in exchange for something else."

"Like what?"

"Whatever they deem sufficient payment."

"Hm—thanks for the info; you're a life-saver Sebastian, or well a soul-saver I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Kuroshitsuji peeps! Forgive any spelling errors, I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning/night. Anyhoo~ enjoy!

I stepped off of the carriage with Sebastian's help and proceeded to the entrance of Baroness Berkley's giant castle-like mansion.

"I really don't see why I must go to these irritating gatherings Sebastian." Ciel grumbled arguing with the grinning demon as we walked toward the party.

"It is important to keep up a good social standing my Lord." Sebastian said adjusting his spectacles.

"Sure it is," I snorted, "This is a waste of two to four hours of our precious lives Sebastian and you know it."

"That may not be." The demon threw me a cunning smile and continued to the front room. I had an odd feeling of foreboding, and just knew something was going to happen that he knew about, and would leave me trailing blindly behind on.

I sighed and put on a smile as I entered the crowded room of aristocracy. I almost lost that smile when I saw Viscount Druitt, and instantly regretted wearing a dress with a low cut neck line. I had originally worn it to bug Ciel, because he was horribly aware of my large bust and it amused me to see him blush and look away, trying to save my dignity and his decorum.

We made our way to the center of the room where the Baroness was talking loudly with some of her guests and practically draped over two of her much-younger-than-her male servants. The woman was obviously depraved; she wore a substantial amount of rouge on her boney cheeks and much-too-much perfume. She reminded me a lot of the lady with poodles from Interview with a Vampire that Lestat killed.

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive, so glad you and your Butler could make it." The old woman leered at him and Sebastian before looking at me with a slight frown. "I'm afraid I don't know you my dear. Earl, who is your lovely friend?"

"This is Lady Stockholm, she is visiting England and staying with me for the time being." Ciel said looking quite bored.

I bowed my head slightly to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Baroness."

"Likewise." She observed me like I was some trinket she was thinking of buying.

Music began to play and couples joined in a twirling dance on the floor. Surprisingly Lizzie was there and had dragged Ciel off to dance with her, leaving Sebastian to lean against the wall and watch, while I stood around like an idiot.

I sighed and flagged a waiter down for a drink before sneaking up to a balcony the size of a patio, through a pair of French doors. The moon was out and the stars twinkled brightly through the darkness. I looked around making sure no one was there before hopping onto the railing and sitting with my legs dangling over the side. I pulled my skirts up around the top of my tall boots—all those layers were really stuffy and making me hot!

"A deal not regarding my soul, huh? What in the world would a demon want besides my soul? I can't even begin to imagine." I watched the round moon above and thought about staying here and what it would mean. Ciel wouldn't want to house me forever, and I hate living around people that think women can't do anything!

But it's not horrible here, life would probably be a lot easier on me here than in my time—since Ciel's made it to where everyone thinks I'm part of the nobility I could probably get away with more than normal women.

I could work as an entertainer! I can play violin and piano after all, and I know tons of compositions and songs from the future! If I make enough money I could get my own place close to Ciel's estate! That would be better for me than making a bargain with a demon too.

I looked down for a moment. That plan could work; after all I don't have anyone to return to at home—I lived on my own (out of the eyes of stupid child welfare people.)

"Hmm." I turned and stepped back onto the balcony and went back to the party inside to find Sebastian and tell him of my plan.

I ran into Lizzie in the ballroom. "Oh, hey you're the Lady staying with Ciel right?"

I looked at the brightly dressed girl and smiled, "Yes, I'm Lady Stockholm—but you can call me Rhina. Um, have you seen Ciel and Sebastian?"

She looked around. "Well that's odd—they were here a minute ago."

I narrowed my eyes and excused myself from Lizzie's company.

I ran out of the mansion and into the vast amount of trees to the side of the Baroness's home, where the quiet, but detectable screech of clashing metal could be heard.

"Ciel! Sebastian!" I yelled running into a clearing. Suddenly everything was silent and goose bumps covered my flesh at the feeling of someone watching me.

I waited in the dark forest and then before I could turn away there were flashes of gold and silver all around and a sharp searing pain inflamed my body from below my chest. I gasped and looked down at the gold knife sticking out of me and saw many other knives all over the clearing. Just my luck that one freaking hits me!

"Rhina!" Ciel yelled from across the clearing.

I looked up to see Ciel running towards me, and Sebastian look away from fighting someone who looked a lot like Claude Faustus.

My vision was getting fuzzy as I fell to my knees. I looked back at the blade imbedded in my body and the deep red staining my dress, before falling back and letting darkness take over.

"Someone help me…"

I opened my eyes to utter black and found myself floating in an abyss, covered by a long white cloth.

"Oh hell no! I did not just die! I didn't even do anything wrong. I demand a redo—somebody call the referee." I sat up holding the cloth to my front.

It was then that I heard a low chuckle echo through the space and I looked up to find myself in a large oval room swathed in black décor with red accents. A young man in black wraps with very long white hair and soulless black eyes, reminding me of a Yoshitaka Amano illustration, stood at the other end of the room next to a grand piano.

"Damn, I am dead aren't I?" I said looking down.

He gave me a small smile. "I'm afraid so. You have summoned me here, and I have to say you're the youngest to ever do so."

I rubbed my eyes and groaned, "This is so not how I wanted my day to end."

"Is it your wish to make a contract?" The demon's voice reverberated off the walls and echoed in my head.

I looked up at him, "That depends on what you want."

"No, it depends on what you want. Now if you do not wish to form a contract I must be on my way."With that said he turned toward the unbelievably tall door behind him. His steps beat loudly on the tile floor as he walked slowly away.

My brows knitted in anguish; I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to die, but I didn't want him to eat my soul, and I had no idea what to contract him for! This is so unfair!

My head snapped up as his hand touched the door.

"Wait!"

He looked back over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I want to make a deal." I looked at the floor with tears in my eyes, "but I don't know what to ask of you."

He grinned and in a flash of black cloaks he was kneeling beside me on the floor, his eyes glowing red.

"Just tell me what you want and it will be yours."

"I…I want to live a long and full life…one I would have no doubts or regrets of when I leave it behind." I said choking back a sob.

"Very well, now do you agree to the contract," he said.

"If you will protect me…then yes." I closed my eyes as tears fell onto the tile.

The room erupted in a mass of white feathers and my world broke.

"—ina…Lady Rhina!"

My eyes flashed open to see twin pools of deep vermilion within curtains of long white hair.

I gasped and sat up looking around myself. The blade was gone from my body, but I was still in the clearing. Ciel, Sebastian, Claude and Alois were standing in a semi circle around me. Both Claude and Sebastian were gazing at my contracted demon in sheer shock. Sebastian however turned to me, throwing away his surprised expression.

"Miss Rhina are you alright?" Sebastian said still glaring at Claude, "Because of someone's lack of competency you were hurt and as the Phantomhive's Butler I have failed in my duties to protect one of our honored guests," he bowed deeply, "for this I give my sincerest apologies."

I turned to look at the white haired demon beside me, "It wasn't your fault Sebastian." My demon gazed at me curiously with a raised brow.

I shook my head and got to my feet, "No it was Claude's fault," I said regaining my personality, "And I'll be sure to have him thoroughly punished for killing me," I death glared at Claude, "after I give our new friend here a name."

Everyone looked towards the white haired youth. He bowed, "My Lady you may call me anything you desire."

"No, no your name must have meaning. Guessing from the feathers I'd say you have white wings. Are you a bird demon, or are you merely a winged creature of another nature?"

"You've got guts, asking for a demon's true form outright not five minutes after contracting it." Alois said loudly with a twisted smile.

"Really how can someone so small be so annoying?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you calling small?" He yelled indignantly.

"You shorty," I said staring down at him. "Too bad you won't live to reach you're growth spurt, I'm pretty sure Claude will eat you before then." I grinned.

"Ch. Like you're case is any different." He said throwing me a grin of his own.

"Not true, you see for you your contract expires after you get revenge on Sebastian and then Claude can eat you—which could be fulfilled quite quickly. Me on the other hand I asked for something a bit smarter." I smiled crossing my arms.

"Oh really and what's that?" Alois said standing up to me. The demons and Ciel looked on at our argument.

"I asked to have a long, full, life guaranteed with protection," I said, "Therefore I will live much longer than you honeybuns."

Alois narrowed his eyes, "I don't like you. Claude," he yelled at the demon butler, "you should teach her some manners."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you really going to waste an order on me? Then I'd have to waste one on you and I don't want to bug my guardian over such a thing. Anyway," I turned back to the tall man, "back to your true form, what is it?"

Sebastian and Claude watched him blink at me.

"I merely have wings, they are hidden now for the sake of keeping up appearances Mistress." He replied calmly.

I hummed with a hand to my lips and paced in front of the demon thinking. "How about Lucifer," I said stopping.

Ciel looked at me dumbfounded, "You can't be serious, and that's too obvious!"

I shook my head, "No it's not. I mean come on, his last name is Faustus for crying out loud," I said pointing at Claude. "Besides I like it, and it suits him—I mean look at his hair, and don't tell me he's not bright, he's practically glowing here in the dark. Also there's a great possibility he's one of the Fallen," I looked at him, "you are rather generous, what with the deal you gave me."

"You're too kind Mistress." He said.

"I know," I laughed, "So, from this day forward you shall be known as Lucifer Edouard."

"Yes, my Lady." He bowed at the waist with a smirk.

"Welcome to the 'Contracted to a Demon' club." Alois snorted.

I clapped slowly three times, "Yay me," I said with sarcasm.

This was definitely not how I imagined my day ending.


	3. Chapter 3

I here-by with-forth whatever state I don't own Kuroshitsuji babes! Oh heads up character thoughts are italicized. But there's only like one so if you blink you'll miss it.

*Sometime later at the Phantomhive manor in Ciel's office*

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I held off Alois from tackling me, with a hand over his forehead, as the Demon servants looked on with various expressions of indifference, amusement and confusion.

Ciel sat in his desk filling out paperwork with a giant red vein on his head, trying to ignore the nuisance that was a certain high-strung, blonde, booty-shorts-wearing, Earl.

"So let me get this straight—you," I pointed to Sebastian, "got into a fight with him," I glared at Claude, "because he," I gestured to the frustrated shorty being held back by my hand, "got into a fight with Ciel about some such nonsense as staying at the Phantomhive mansion, because your home is 'being renovated." I said with disbelief dripping off my words.

"Yes." Both demons said at the same time and then proceeded to death glare at each other as sparks flew between them.

I rolled my eyes at the two and inspected Lucifer, who was quietly standing in the corner watching me with an amused glint in his eyes. At least my demon seemed to act somewhat okay—not a perv like Claude and not totally scary like Sebastian could be.

I sighed and pushed Alois into a chair before turning to Ciel. "Surely you're not going to let them stay here?"

"Oh come on!" Alois said flinging his legs into the air over the side of the chair, "it'll be fun. Like a slumber party~~"

I grimaced at the sparklies and flowers dancing around his head as he clasped his hands together giving me that look—that horrifyingly cute loli-shota smile that someone as evil as him should not be able to get away with.

"Ah! My eyes it burns!" I dramatically covered my eyed and stumbled around. "Not the dreaded cuteness!" I quickly recovered and gave him a reprimanding look, "You can't use the puppy-dog eyes on me boy—I invented that trick!"

He pouted and turned to Ciel. "Please Ciel, I promise I'll be good," he giggled.

"Pff, like hell he will!" I whispered behind my hand at the demons with an eye roll.

Alois took up begging in a rather annoying, whiney-child way around Ciel, going from one of his sides to the other and hopping about like a learning-deficient baby chicken.

Ciel broke the probably very expensive pen he was writing with, with a growl and looked up to seethe at the blond. "FINE IF YOU WILL SHUT UP YOU MAY STAY!" He huffed a breath before regaining his composure. "But," he added interrupting Alois' happy dance, "_Only_ until your renovations are over with. Am I clear?"

Alois nodded before bounding over to Claude.

Wait! Wait! Midget-Earl-say-what?

My jaw hit the floor, and I looked at Ciel in astonishment.

Alois grinned at me evilly and closed my mouth, "Careful you'll catch flies," he giggled.

"Wa—but—you—and he—and—GAH!" I threw my hands in the air and stomped to the door. "We're doomed! Doomed I say!" I grabbed the door and flung it open, then turned to look at my long haired, bright eyed guardian, "Lucifer keep your wits about you, and whatever you do don't trust Claude." I glanced at the stoic spider with narrowed eyes, "You may seem like a dedicated spider demon butler, but I know the truth," I said crooking a finger at him, "You won't fool me."

Claude gave me a sharp look. (Complete with anime *shink* and bar of light)

"You need to relax." Alois said and then a wicked gleam came to his eyes, "I could help you with that if you like. How old are you girl?"

I huffed indignantly at him, "Older than you and not interested shorty. You may be able to coerce Claude into…giving you affection. But I certainly will not."

Claude narrowed his eyes at me. _This girl, what does she know—more importantly how? I'll have to do some looking in on this odd human._

"What do you know!" Alois yelled and then paused, "What do you know?"

I paled and then snapped back from him, "I now enough small-fry."

With that we all left Ciel and Sebastian to their work and I set off with orders from Sebastian to notify Finny, Bard and Maylene to help the Trancy staff settle in. Apparently we don't know how long the Trancy's "renovations" are going to take, so they could be here for a while. I still don't believe that Trancy boy—I never will. I'll have to keep my eyes peeled around here, I trust Sebastian and Ciel will do the same. Lucifer isn't familiar with the situation, so he'll probably just follow me for a while.

Oh! Lucifer! I forgot about him.

I turned back to look over my shoulder down the hall I was walking through and saw the white demon silently trailing me.

"Um, Lucifer, we should probably have a talk after I see to the Phantomhive staff." I said, "There are things about me and the others you don't know that I should fill you in on."

He nodded, "Yes milady."

I looked him up and down—he still wore his black cloaks from earlier tonight—I should probably find him something to wear and make up a cover story for why he'll be following me around all the time, since I can't tell people he's my butler—because he's not.

I reached the front room and descended the stairs to see Maylene, Bard and Finny looking out the window at the Trancy staff outside, unloading luggage from a carriage.

I cleared my throat and they snapped to attention lining up—thinking I was Sebastian probably.

They relaxed when they saw me and smiled—until they noticed Lucifer.

"Lady Stockholm, who's that?" Finny asked.

I turned to my companion, "This is Lucifer Edouard. You may address him as Mr. Edouard."

"What's he doing here?" Bard said around his cigarette.

"That's need-to-know info Bard, and you don't need to know right now," I laughed. "Now, Sebastian says you all need to help the Trancy staff settle in—they're going to be staying for a while and we don't know for how long yet. So just go help them get their stuff inside and show them around the kitchen and staff housing."

They saluted me and sped off at the mention of Sebastian's orders and I was left with Lucifer at the end of the stairs.

"Alright, why don't I make us some tea and we'll have a little chat in the den?" I said looking up at the man.

We seated ourselves at a table with drinks and a few petit fours left on a tray from in the kitchen.

So I told him about my being from another dimension, and what is going to happen between Alois and Claude and Sebastian and Ciel in the future, and my plans to stay here in this world since I was contracted to him and didn't really have anyone to go home to anyway. All through the story he remained silent, only taking in what I had to say with nods and such.

"So that's about it." I sat back in my chair and finishing my tea and third petit four. "Do you have any questions or concerns?" I asked in my mock-teacher voice?

He smiled. "Not really, but I think there is something you should know about me first and I do have a few things to go over with you about our contract." He leaned forward and threading his fingers together.

"Oh, okay." I was a bit confused.

He looked to be admiring the china and smiled softly. "First of all, I know a lot more about you than you think. Like most of my kind, I watched over you before accepting your summons and proposing a contract. I was the one who placed that circle in your home to get you here, and Sebastian was partially in on it. You see," he glanced at me with his now bloody irises, "Sebastian is a sort of…well let's say a pupil of mine. I was there when he was first admitted to the ranks of demons. And while I had planned on meeting you at that Baroness's party, I did not plan on Claude's appearance and you getting killed."

I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Yes, your death ruined my previous plans of contracting, and I had to come up with an entirely new one on the spot no less. That brings us to the matter of your payment in our little deal Rhiannon." He grinned maliciously at me and for the first time I was nervous to be around him.

"What do you mean, I thought that was settled when I agreed. You'll take my soul when I die," I said.

He moved his head from side to side slowly, his grin growing with the action, "Not quite, you see that would hardly be fair to me. I brought you back to life and agreed to protect you until you die. Under normal circumstances that would mean me sticking around for seventy-odd years and then only getting one soul after all that work, do you really expect me to do that?"

I gazed at him not knowing what to say.

"No, so here is what I'm proposing. I will give you immortality and in exchange you will be mine forever."

I lurched forward in my chair.

"Now, now wait," he said holding out a long fingered hand, "You will keep your soul, and free will—which means you'll lead your life as you like, and I will hold up my end of our bargain by protecting you throughout your life—but you shall be mine in essence."

"Now wait just a minute!" I said reproachfully.

He sighed looking out the window at the now risen sun with a hand to his chin, "You don't understand Rhiannon—you have piqued my interest, and not many things have done that in my long existence. You are something I wish very much to possess and I have gone past a few boundaries to ensure I do. There is not another soul in creation like you—every life is unique. I will do all you ask," he turned back to me with eyes aflame, "so long as you will be mine."

I stared at him in awe. I wasn't aware that a creature such as him could have such strong feelings. In that moment, as the sun shone through the window onto his silver hair I saw something ethereal—something timeless that sought, with depthless eyes for some sort of meaning to its attachment to earth. And in that moment I crumpled and couldn't deny the beautiful and deadly being in front of me.

I looked down resigned. "Very well Lucifer, you have my agreement."

He gave me a gentle smile before pulling a white rose out of his cloaks, "give me your hand Rhiannon."

He reached out for my hand and with quick efficiency sliced my palm with one of his sharp nails, letting my blood flow over the flower, as he bit his own hand.

"This rose solidifies our agreement." He let his black blood taint the now red rose to deep obsidian.

I jerked as he brought my hand to his mouth, licking the wound clean. My vision pulsed and my eyes widened as it felt like something reached in my chest and grabbed my heart. Lucifer gathered me in his arms as I fell out of my chair and lost consciousness.

I groaned as I felt light fall onto my eyes. I moaned and rolled over in my bed. I was so warm, and I was so comfortable, I didn't want to wake up.

Maybe everything was all just a dream.

"Rhiannon." I recognized that voice with fear. "Dearest wake up."

My eyes flew open and I took in the room and my surroundings. I was in the chambers connected to Sebastian's. I saw Sebastian and Claude standing by the door and Lucifer beside me sitting on the four poster bed that I lay in.

My eyes jerked to the vanity across the room and I jumped out of bed—shocking myself as I reached it in about a second. My hand flew over my mouth as I took in my reflection. Red eyes gazed back at me accompanied by black nails and a bright red pentagram on my neck over my jugular.

"Oh my god. What did you do?" I spun around to looked at Lucifer, "I did not ask to be turned into a demon!"

"Technically you're not a demon—you're like a half demon. All the perks without the need to eat souls," Sebastian said.

I looked at Claude, "Why is he here?"

"He refused to be left out of your rebirth. We tried to keep it hush-hush, but he walked in on us as we were bringing you up here." Lucifer looked apologetically at me.

I smacked my forehead and slid my palm over my face, "Could my life get any more complicated?" I said with a groan.

"Well." Lucifer drawled.

"No," I said pointing at him and shaking my finger, "No-no, you don't say anything else for a while, okay? I'm trying not to have a nervous meltdown here—so shoosh," I said.

"Well, on the bright side you're immortal." Sebastian offered.

I just flopped back onto the bed and groaned into my pillow. "Oh go shove a cake down Ciel's throat and take Mr. Spider with you."

Sebastian sighed and grabbed Claude by the scruff of his neck before throwing him out the door first and leaving. "I hope you feel better." He tossed the remark over his shoulder as the door closed.

I shivered as I felt long fingers run through my hair and tickle my neck. "Don't worry, I'll make everything better." Lucifer hummed.

I snorted into my pillow, "Sure you will."

"I will, you're my first priority now my dear. Now, first things first, you need a bath and then we'll work on getting you up and outside—everyone's been worried about you, we had to tell them you caught a cold and were quarantined in here." He said gradually working down to petting my back.

"What? How long was I out?" I sat up and batted his hand away.

"Oh, going on four days now—I was beginning to worry you wouldn't accept the change from human to hybrid," he said putting a hand on my cheek. "But you're up and healthy, so no worries."

I rubbed my face, "Oh gosh I can't believe this." I said rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

This month was certainly turning out differently than I had planned!

Just as I stepped out of my room, in a new high-collared silk dress and elbow length black gloves with Lucifer behind me, I heard the high pitched wailing of Alois from somewhere within the manor and turned right back around—sadly Lucifer wouldn't let me hide in my room.

Woe is me!


	4. Chapter 4

No ownage of Kuroshitsuji y'all! This one's a bit longer—I felt generous today.

"Whyyyy?" I whined as I walked down the streets with Ciel and our two demons.

"Why what, dearest?" Lucifer said from behind us beside Sebastian.

I turned to pout at him, "Stop calling me that. You act like we're married, and we're not."

He shrugged. "That can be fixed."

I looked at him aghast, "I don't think so! Not while I'm only fifteen Mr. Jump-the-Gun. I have things to do before I'm tied to someone for eternity thank-you-very-much. And I was asking: why do we have to go out like this to go shopping—it's completely unnecessary."

"It is necessary _mein schatzchen."_ Lucifer said with a knowing smile—much like the creepy one Sebastian wore on occasion.

I grimaced and turned back to Ciel deciding not to argue the topic with the demon who was now masquerading as my fiancé.

"So what exactly are we buying Earl? I don't have any money on me—I probably won't have any until I get my career on the road."

Ciel sighed as a sign of his impending frustration. "We are going to buy you whatever you want—according to Sebastian it is good to give gifts to promising future allies and good friends."

I snorted. "You know Sebastian's doing this more for Lucifer than me right? Apparently those two are closer than I thought."

"Either way, it's whatever you want to buy today." He said rubbing his brow.

"Well, we need to get Lucifer some 'dignified' clothes—if I have to wear this ridiculous get-up I will not be alone in it," I said.

"Men's Tailor it is." Ciel said changing our direction.

"Where are we going," Lucifer said with a smile. I knew he'd heard Ciel, but he was just playing dumb to annoy me.

"We're going to get you some clothes—as Sebastian would say 'No proper gentleman would be seen in today's society without the proper attire." I said lacing my words with sarcasm.

Sebastian and Lucifer chuckled as we came to the Men's store.

"I'll trust you and Sebastian to find what's best for him to wear. I have no idea what's suitable for women of this time to wear—let alone men." I shook my head as we entered the store.

"Leave it to us," Sebastian grinned.

I nodded and looked across the street at an instrument shop with interest, "I think I'll go across the street while you all are taking care of this."

Lucifer looked at me. "Why don't you stay with us and we'll take you across the lane when we're through. It won't be that long _Schatz._"

I looked at Lucifer. "First rule of relationships Lucifer: Don't tell the girl what she can and can't do," I grinned, "I'll be fine across the way—I lived on my own before I came here and I think I can take care of myself for a few minutes, so relax and find some clothes you like."

Sebastian raised a brow looking between us in amusement.

Lucifer looked at me for a second before nodding. "Very well—but don't leave the instrument shop unless you're coming back here. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are, can I?" He gave me an evil, but sexy smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes _dear_," I said facetiously.

His grin widened, "Indeed, now run along." He put a hand to my back and opened the door for me.

I shook my head as I entered the instruments shop and looked over the racks of strings on display.

"Can I help you Miss?" A man came out from behind the counter and walked over to my side.

"Yes, I'm interested in obtaining a 16 inch violin and viola, and perhaps a cello as well. I'd like to look over your sheet music also." I said holding my parasol in front of me.

"Oh—yes of course Miss." He moved quickly realizing I was going to be spending a good amount of money.

I smiled as he rushed around grabbing a few choice picks and letting me inspect them.

"Will you be paying with cash or credit Miss?" (Yes there was credit use in the 1800s—just not cards.)

"Oh, my um…fiancé and his friends are over in the Men's store and will be over to pay for them—I'm sure they'll use cash." I was uncomfortable using the 'F' word.

"Ah, I see." The clerk nodded with a smile.

I looked at the piano next to the right wall, "Do you mind?" I said gesturing to it.

"Not at all, you're welcome to play it." He paused while tallying everything. "Would you like these instruments gift wrapped Miss?"

"Whatever doesn't trouble you." I waved him off, seating myself at the old and well-polished piano.

"No trouble at all." He disappeared behind the counter.

I warmed myself up to the keys, playing a few scales before starting in on a gentle, but increasingly intense recital of Liszt's La Campanella.

Just as I finished it I got the idea of trying to play a rather funny violin piece—given my current company across the street.

After a moment I transitioned into Tartini's Devil's Trill on one of the violins from the display. It was one of my favorite violin pieces, and at one time I remember having made a Kuroshitsuji montage video to the song.

I came to one of the more up-beat areas of the song just as Lucifer and the others walked into the shop. I ignored them as I continued with the piece.

"What is that? I don't recognize the melody." Ciel whispered before I finished with a mighty wave of my bow.

I sighed and looked at the little Earl. "I should think it would've been one of the first pieces Sebastian told you about—I don't expect you to be able to play it though," I laughed looking at the astonished clerk, who was speechless behind his counter. "It's called The Devil's Trill, Earl. It was composed by Tartini after an alleged visit from the Devil in his dreams."

Sebastian and Lucifer clapped and I waved off their antics, before replacing the violin on the wall.

"Miss, if I may ask, how long have you been playing the piano and violin?" The clerk asked while wrapping my cello.

"I've studied piano for seven years and violin for nearly as long. I have yet to master the cello though, so that is why I'm purchasing one of those as well," I smiled, "Music is my only true passion."

"Cello is your new interest, eh?" Lucifer eyed the instruments. "I can help you with that."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it Lucifer. I'll get to learning later after I've warmed up with my violin and viola. Ciel has a piano at the manor as well." I looked out the window at the sun shining through the clouds.

"We do," Sebastian said.

I looked at the bags they set by the door and took in Lucifer's appearance. He wore a black top hat, fitting long black slacks, a low cut vest over a white shirt, an open knee length coat and an ankle length high collared over coat. A white rose rested on his breast and he carried a long cane with a clear cut crystal at the top.

The dark clothes brought out his knee length Sesshomaru-like white hair. Hmm now there was a gorgeous demon.

"Well, let's go." Ciel said as Sebastian took the instruments and Lucifer grabbed his bags.

"Back to the manor—tally-ho." I said thrusting a finger in front of myself and hopping onto the cobblestone roads outside.

About then I heard the high-pitched squeal of a none-too-familiar Lizzie just before she plowed into me.

"LADY STOCKHOLM!"—was all I heard before I got majorly glomped.

"Hello Elizabeth." I said to the head smushed into my chest. I patter her, "I'm fine thanks and how are you," I said laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said backing up a bit. "I was just excited to see you."

"No problem sweetie. So, what have you been up to?" I popped open my parasol as we walked to the carriage, "and where is your escort?"

"Oh, right, where did Paula get off to?" She looked around and we finally spotted the poor woman coming up the lane before collapsing in front of us.

"Goodness." I dropped my parasol to help the maid up. "Are you alright Paula? You should sit down." I guided her to a bench on the side of the road.

"Madam, please don't run off so fast." She said to Lizzie between gasps.

"Sorry," Lizzie said sheepishly, "I just had to come see lady Stockholm when I heard the news, and then someone said she was in town."

"News? What news?" I asked confused.

"Of your engagement of course," Lizzie gushed. "I'd love to be your flower girl at the wedding!"

I blanched, "Lizzie dear, I'm not getting married any time soon. In fact by the time I get married you'll probably be too old to be a flower girl."

"What! But I thought the wedding was this spring," she said.

I glared at Lucifer and Sebastian—they must've been leaking more info about our 'cover story' than they'd let on.

"No Lizzie, someone told you wrong. I'm not getting married this spring—I don't like the idea of marriage so soon." I grumbled under my breath, "I don't like the idea at all."

Lucifer looked at me pointedly, "Oh, that'll change in due time dearest." He threw on a smile and placed an arm around my waist.

"Oh, you must be the lucky guy!" Lizzie then commenced to telling him all her ideas for color scheme and décor for the wedding.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Well, we should probably get back to the manor—I have practicing to do and the Earl is very busy." I picked up my parasol and proceeded to march my way to the carriage followed by Sebastian, who was the only one not tied up by the excited Lizzie.

"Marriage!" I huffed. "I bet if I'd landed in Inuyasha's world I wouldn't have to deal with this mess. Sesshomaru probably wouldn't even consider such a thing, being the cool and demure demon he is."

"What was that about another demon?" Lucifer appeared behind, me making me jump.

"None of your concern." I climbed in the coach with Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel sat next to me and we faced our demon counterparts.

"Who is this Sesshomaru you speak of?" Lucifer asked a little coldly?

I grinned looking out the window—since it was bugging him so much I decided to play with him a little.

"Oh, you've never heard of him? He's the great demon Lord of the West. He resides in Japan. In his second form he's at least 40 feet tall, and is the son of the Great Inu no Taishou. He's very formal and traditional, but he has his redeeming qualities."

Sebastian looked confused for a millisecond, "I have never heard of him in all my years."

"Neither have I." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't—he's not from here. If he were in this world he'd be very old; of course demons don't age unless they want to. I think he was born around the 1500s in the feudal era though." I said thinking aloud.

"Inu no Taishou?" Sebastian said looking to Lucifer. "Leader of the Dogs?"

"Precisely Sebastian—Sesshomaru's father was the Great Dog Demon and Lord of the West before him." I nodded grinning at Lucifer's frustrated expression.

"It doesn't matter who or what this Sesshomaru being is; you're contracted to me and if you break the contract you will die." Lucifer said matter-of-factly.

I giggled, "I never said I would Lucifer—you asked who he was and I answered."

The ride home was rather uncomfortable after that and when we got home I was not in the mood for the little blond parasite that greeted us.

I fiddled with my gloves trying to muster up enough control to not hit the bouncing boy when he glomped me like Lizzie.

"Oh Rhina-chan you're home! Did you have fun shopping? Are you planning for your honey-moon—Claude told me everything about your up-coming wedding!" The little pest squealed.

I grimaced looking heavenward."Trancy if you don't release me this minute so help me, I will sick Lucifer on you before you can say 'oops!"

"Touchy-touchy." He backed off with a pout, but then resumed his normal cheeriness. "Do let me know if you need any help planning the wedding night," he said provocatively.

I growled and stomped past him to the piano in the front room.

I sat down at the bench and began to furiously pound the keys to Beethoven's 5th Symphony.

"What's going on?" The whole staff including the Trancy's demon staff came rushing down the stairs and out from the kitchen.

I tuned them out as I took my frustrations out through the music.

"Stupid blonde….irrational mouth…confounded demons!" I growled under my playing.

"What's wrong with Lady Rhiannon?" Maylene said.

"She plays wonderfully." Finny gushed.

Claude and his gang looked on in disinterest.

"Hannah," I shouted over the music without looking up, "get my sheet music from the bags in Sebastian's hands please."

"Why doesn't she just ask Mr. Edouard?" Bard scratched his chin.

I transferred from Beethoven to an impromptu Paganini's Caprice 24, which was originally meant for strings like the violin. My hands rushed quickly over the keys amazingly. Sometime's my best music came when I was mad.

"Miss." Hannah said holding out the papers.

"Place them on the piano," I nodded in front of me, "Thank you Hannah, you're divine."

Hannah looked at me a little surprised.

"Yes, you are and don't give me that look. I know Alois doesn't treat you properly, but I always will my dear." I looked at her then and said low enough only the demons could hear, "I'll never understand why you let that brat bully you when you could very well kill him and do us all a favor—I know how powerful you are Hannah, and I know you love the little cretin—but I'll never understand it and frankly I don't want to." I smiled and gave her a wink finishing my song.

I turned to the sheet music and grabbed it before getting up. "Sebastian you can put the instruments in my chambers—I'm going out for a walk along the estate." I passed Lucifer, "You stay here—that's an order."

He stiffened and nodded curtly before taking my things from Sebastian. "I'll handle this, thank you."

I took a deep breath and looked at Ciel, "Thank you Earl for all your generosity and patience today."

"Think nothing of it." He nodded indifferently before heading up to his office.

I exited the mansion.

"What was all that about?" Bard asked.

"Dunno." Finny muttered.

"Beats me." Maylene shrugged.

Once outside I joined Pluto in a game of 'Super Fetch' as I called it, to calm myself down.

All this stress couldn't be good for me, and Alois was no help!

I sighed, sitting in the grass with the giant white dog, running my fingers through his fur.

"Pluto I'm so confused—I have no idea how to handle this." The dog whined in sympathy before poofing into his semi-human form and hugging me.

"Oof!" I laughed. "You crazy dog—get off before someone sees us and gets the wrong impression."

He barked, but did what I said and proceeded to run around the property chasing a butterfly.

I shook my head and lay back in the grass to watch the clouds—soon though I fell asleep out in the comforting country air.

Meanwhile, unknown to me, a pair of chartreuse eyes watched me from the forest with interest.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahem…I don't own Kuroshitsuji…dammit! Or any of the music I quote and use in this story. Warning: proceed with caution if you're not a yuri (girlxgirl) fan—if you beez a homo-hater get the hell outta my story….Anyhoo~ enjoy!

I woke up on the grass under the darkened sky with Pluto snoring beside me and a small ache in my back; I frowned as thunder rumbled in the distance.

I sighed getting up and heading back to the manor; once inside I took in Hannah and Maylene polishing candle holders and Claude straightening a painting over by the piano. The triplets were carrying something large and covered in a cloth into another room and I could faintly here Sebastian arguing with Bard in the kitchen.

I looked at the large chandelier above me and sighed. "I need my violin." I pouted.

"Would you like me to retrieve it Lady Stockholm." Maylene said turning to look at me from beside Hannah over by the mantle.

"Um, actually I think I'll have Hannah run and get it from my room instead—no offence Maylene but you seem to break everything you touch honey." I giggled.

She laughed scratching her neck, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Hannah simply nodded at me and quietly left for my rooms—not my secret chambers but the one's everyone in the estate think I stay in.

When Maylene and the other humans went to bed and it was only the other demon staff with me, I sat down at the piano and started humming a tune to myself and singing.

"_When the Devil is too busy, and death's a bit too much, they call on me by name you see, for my special touch_." I sang softly remembering the lyrics to Voltaire's _When You're Evil_.

Hannah cleared her throat and held out a beautifully crafted, black violin with white trimmings.

"Thank you Hannah." I said taking the instrument before adjusting it to my liking and beginning the song again.

The music floated around the room as the demons worked. I felt, more than heard, Sebastian and Lucifer enter the front room at the sound of my sad violin.

"_I'm the fly in your soup—I'm the pebble in your shoe—I'm the demon in your bed—I'm the bump on every head_…" I looked up at Lucifer and continued the tune.

"_I pledge my allegiance to all things dark, and I promise on my damned soul to do as I am told. Lord Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me; not only does his job, but does it happily. I'm the fear that keeps you awake—I'm the shadow on the wall—I'm the monsters they become—I'm the nightmare in your skull—I'm the dagger in your back—An extra turn upon the rack—I'm the quivering of your heart—A stabbing pain—A sudden start_." I played the violin with a bit more soul as I finished up. "_And it's so easy when you're evil; this is the life you see, the Devil tips his hat to me_."

As I finished the song I let my shoulders fall and I sighed before meeting Lucifer's gaze. I slowly let a smile creep up my face. "Well, I thought it was funny."

Lucifer snorted and Sebastian chuckled. Soon all the demon staff had stopped to clap briefly.

The triplets looked between each other before saying at once. "How did you meet Lord Beelzebub and become one of his soldiers?"

I paused looking at them and then almost fell over in laughter. "I didn't," I gasped, "it's just a song by one of my favorite dark artists."

"Quite—if he had taken you as a soldier I'd have to have a little talk with him." Lucifer said shaking his head with a grin.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Wait—he's real?"

"Of course he's real," Claude scoffed fixing his spectacles, "He's the prince of demons."

I raised a brow curiously. "So is he really the 'Devil' everyone refers to in the Christian Bible?"

The demons exchanged looks. "No comment," they nodded together.

I shook my head, "Whatever, I'm sure we'll all run into him in the future and then I can ask personally." I joked, rolled my eyes and waving them off.

"You certainly are odd; a most peculiar person indeed. I don't know of anyone that would _want_ to meet that old royal." Claude said returning to arranging things around the room to his liking.

"Are Lucifer, Beelzebub and Satan all the same person?" I mused setting my violin down.

"Some people believe so—some do not," Sebastian said, "although, I would recommend a subject change Miss Rhiannon—talking of devils is not something today's society smiles upon."

Evasive as ever! I nodded and looked back to Lucifer. I fidgeted with the lace of my gloves and looked at my shoes. "I don't want us to fight anymore…so yeah." I said looking up and away uncomfortable with apologies.

He grinned and flashed to my side sweeping me up in his arms. "All is forgiven _Schatzi_."

I stiffened in his arms and looked away toward one of the windows to hide my blush—damn demon and his stupid touchy-feely affections!

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked outside as rain pelted the roof.

All of a sudden a crash was heard upstairs, followed by the angry curses of a certain Earl.

"SEBAS-CHAN WHERE ARE YOUUUU?"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU BAFOON." I heard Ciel shout from above.

Lucifer tightened his grip on me and inspected the ceiling warily.

Grell came flying down the stairs (partially drenched from rain), dodging various objects being flung at him by one very irritated Earl.

Grell flung himself at Sebastian and hid behind the black butler. "What an awful way to greet a lady." He crooned.

"How did he get in here?" I asked, looking down at Ciel from my perch in Lucifer's arms?

"He crashed through my office window—throwing glass and debris everywhere, and now the rain has covered my desk and papers, along with my Persian rug! How the hell am I supposed to get anything done around here—the manor has turned into a bloody circus!" He fumed chucking another object at Grell.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian growled grabbing Grell by the hair.

The Shinigami shrieked and clawed at Sebastian's hand.

I hopped out of Lucifer's hold and ran over to Sebastian. "You quit that this instant," I yelled grabbing his hand and shoving him away before taking a trembling Grell into my arms. I sat on the floor with him, as he rubbed his head.

"Grell you really should find a man who doesn't abuse you on sight, to fall for." I said patting his head.

"How do you know me?" He looked at me confused—but wasn't running away from me.

*Usual explanation of why I'm here and all that rot*

Sebastian brushed off his coat and straightened up. "Why did you shove me?"

I glared at him from beside Grell. "Never touch a lady's hair unless asked to." I sniffed.

"That is no lady." Ciel huffed.

"And you sir, are no man." I countered, causing Grell to burst into giggles.

"I like you." Grell said wiping a tear away.

I looked at his chartreuse eyes behind his adorable skull adorned glasses and smiled. "Thanks, I like you too." I gave him a hand up. "So why are you here Grell?"

"Well, besides wanting to see my Sebas-chan—I was actually sent to investigate you. Will was surprised when a soul appeared on our records out of nowhere and then was momentarily dead, only to be brought back a bit darker than before." He trilled.

I nodded. "Ah, yes—well you know how I got here, and the reason I died and came back 'a bit darker' would be because of that jerk." I tossed a thumb back at Claude, "and this dude," I pointed to Lucifer.

Grell inspected Lucifer and Claude with heart-eyes and a wide shark-smile.

"Well, Will won't believe a word of this." Grell said after Claude hit him for getting too close and Lucifer politely declined his come-ons.

Ciel was getting very grumpy being ignored.

I sighed. "Okay—it's definitely your bed-time." I surprised everyone by picking the twelve year old up and carrying him on my back up the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" He blushed embarrassed.

I turned to grin evilly at him. "All the other kiddies and humans are asleep—as should you be. You're the youngest one here and need your rest, otherwise you get cranky and don't accomplish anything."

Ciel paled at my smile.

"Oh my goodness—she's mastered the demon-butler-wicked-grin!" Grell gushed.

I took Ciel to his room and proceeded to put him to bed—he fussed for a few minutes, but stopped after I gave him my best 'mama-said' glare. To avoid awkwardness I pulled his night shirt-thing over him before yanking his pants and shoes off. I tucked him into bed and gave him a peck on the forehead before leaving.

"Goodnight Ciel." I said as I closed the door.

"Goodnight." He mumbled.

I smiled and returned to the front room where everyone was gathered.

Hannah was helping Sebastian with setting out tea for everyone and I glided to them and put an arm around Hannah. "How's your eye doing?"

She turned to me bewildered. "I'm fine," was all she said before returning to the tea. I pressed a kiss to her temple before hopping onto the piano and swinging my legs above the floor.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow—along with everyone else, besides Claude (who didn't care), Sebastian (who seemed amused as he poured the tea) and Grell (who thought nothing of it.)

I giggled and looked at Grell who was running his hands over his hair—its length rivaled my own, which rested before the curve of my bottom.

"A lady's hair is her pride you know." He said noticing my stare.

"Why must you insist on continuing with that—my Lord is right, you are no lady." Sebastian said handing out the tea.

Grell squawked and began to pout.

"How would you know Sebastian?" I said sipping my drink and still swinging my legs, "Have you ever considered the fact that Grell is a woman cursed to live in a man's body? I can sympathize with Grell—there was a time when I wished to be a boy—but I gave up on that when I realized it wasn't my sex I had a problem with."

Everyone looked at me with interest. I grinned listening to the storm rage on outside.

"What was it then?" Grell said bringing his knees to his chest and giving me his full attention.

"Oh, I was confused back then—I only thought I wanted to be a boy because I was interested in things other boys were interested in." I smiled over my cup.

"Like fighting and more masculine toys?" The triplets offered perplexed.

"Not quite." I said looking at Hannah slyly, "maybe Hannah has a closer guess?"

Sebastian shook his head with a wicked smile, taking a seat beside Lucifer—who had his chin in hand and was watching me with growing interest.

Hannah let out a sigh almost too quiet to hear as she stood beside me and her visible eye looked at me.

"Do tell us Hannah, what is she talking about?" Lucifer said with a cunning smirk.

"You're sexuality?" Hannah said taking a drink of her tea.

"Bingo was his name-o!" I giggled, "I figured out I was bisexual."

The triplets whipped their heads around from their mini-discussion and gave me a surprised look.

"Oh don't give me that—for one you're demons and should be quite familiar with all sexual escapades, and for two, in the time I come from there are a lot of people who let their preferences be known and don't have to worry about being lobotomized on the spot for it." I huffed.

Lucifer laughed at me, "Are you completely sure of yourself dear? I don't think you can know your sexuality until you've _actually_ had sex."

"That's not entirely true." Grell piped up.

"Right," I nodded, "some people know from a very early age exactly what they like and don't like. It's different for everyone though."

"But you're actually interested in women?" Claude questioned.

I nodded setting my cup aside, "I dated a girl for a while before I came here—it didn't work out in the end though—she was suffocating me—too clingy." I shook my head. "But I'm attracted to men as well—it's just sometimes I feel the need to be the protector, and others the protected."

"Hn." Sebastian nodded.

I looked at Lucifer and then turned to Hannah walking my fingers up her arm and over her shoulder. "Yeah, my sexual flexibility was quite a turn-on for male party-goers back at home."

Hannah's patience fascinated me—no matter what she always remained calm and indifferent…I wonder?—Oh I'm such a tease! But this should prove interesting…I decided to follow my newly diabolical mind's ideas.

I grabbed Hannah and yanked her close to me, a leg on either side of her and her back to my front. I laughed. "Hannah, your cool ability to never be affected by anything fascinates me to no end." My eyes flashed to Lucifer for a split second before I pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. "I wonder if there's anything that would spur a reaction out of you?"

I took her chin and pulled her gently—but forcefully to my mouth. She was surprised—oh was she surprised! I smirked into the kiss before releasing her mouth and wrapping my arms around her waist, with my chin resting on her head. "Looks like there is." I whispered.

"Hannah, you dirty whore." I looked back to see Alois at the top of the stairs in his night clothes. Lightning struck again, causing the lights to flicker for a moment.

My eyes flashed red and in a second I was next to him—we were only about a year or two apart, but I stood a head taller. I growled down at him and cracked my knuckles, before nails that mirrored Fiore's of Sailor Moon, popped out of my gloves.

"If you don't quit picking on her I will shred you to pieces and serve you up shish kabob-style." I said in a low calm voice, that seemed much scarier than yelling in my opinion.

Alois's eyes widened and he took a step back. Claude was there instantly, glaring a challenge down at me.

"Hannah is a person—not a punching bag Claude." I barked, "and if I find she's lost another eye, or a finger, or even has a scratch, I won't hesitate to send that boy back to his maker."

I turned on my heel and flashed over to Lucifer and seated myself between him and Sebastian.

"Oookay, I think I'll go now." Grell said. "Nice meeting you," he waved at me before high-tailing it out of the manor.

I crossed my arms and glared at the floor trying to calm down, but that boy got on my nerves and my temper has been much harder to control since I changed.

Alois ordered Hannah to go to her room and left with Claude back to his.

"I can't wait till Claude eats him!" I grumbled ripping off my ruined gloves and unlacing myself down to my corset and pettiskirt and throwing the rest on the floor angrily.

Lucifer was shaking slightly—and confused, I looked at him. His eyes were covered by a hand and he was smiling. He was laughing at me!

"Oh, _Schatz_! My dear, you are something aren't you? Things will never be boring around here again." He stopped and looked at me. "Now, I think it's time for us to retire for the night, and give the others some semblance of peace."

He picked up my clothes and snatched me up flying us to the second floor in a blink.

"And I do believe you deserve a punishment for that little display downstairs." He leered with a flash of red in his eyes. "You little vixen."

I laughed realizing he was talking about Hannah, and then paled as he carried me to my room.

"Wait—what do you mean punishment? What are you going to do? Lucifer? Lucifer!"

Red eyes blazed with glee in the dark bedroom as the door was loudly shut and the lock clicked—echoing into the night.

"!"

Oooh cliffy! Haha don't cha just love me! (-^.^-) It seems Rhiannon's demon half is settling into her and taking up residence in her attitude.

I don't know if I'm gonna turn this next chapter into a lemon-ish one or not. Tell meh what ya think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wowie-zowie I got a lot of reviews last go round. Thank you all! And, since I got a good reaction from last chapter, plus a request for more yuri—I think I'll indulge and write ya some more later! If my attempts at yuri and lemon-ish scenes are bad, forgive me—I've never written them before.**

**Warning: Lemon!**

**Anyhoo~ enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine! But Rhiannon and Lucifer are.**

"_And I do believe you deserve a punishment for that little display downstairs." He leered with a flash of red in his eyes. "You little vixen."_

…

"_Wait—what do you mean punishment? What are you going to do? Lucifer? Lucifer!"_

_Red eyes blazed with glee in the dark bedroom as the door was loudly shut and the lock clicked—echoing into the night._

"_!"_

It was pitch black in that room, and I felt my eyes widen as I was dropped onto a bed and left there for a moment.

I knew Lucifer could see in darkness, but I should have been able to see his red eyes blazing through it. And I knew my eyes were; I could practically feel the heat in my own gaze.

I should have been able to see through the dark room with my heightened senses—which lead me to believe he was influencing the room with his power.

"Lucifer?" I called out.

And there he was—red eyes an inch from me, making me jump and look away.

He chuckled and I could feel his arms snaking around me and pulling me to him, though all I could see were his eyes full of fire—brimming with wicked intentions and glittering with amusement.

"Lucifer, I don't like this. I don't like this at all." I said squirming.

He hummed against the hollow of my neck and I shivered at the feel of an abnormally long tongue sliding over my skin.

My pulse quickened with fear and I narrowed my eyes, keeping them lowered from his.

"Don't worry my love, you will." He pressed an open mouthed grin to my neck, and I would have jumped across the room at the feel of very long, very sharp teeth that weren't there a moment ago, if not for the arms that tightened around me.

"Shhh, be calm." He chortled rubbing circles over the bare skin above my corset—carefully using only his palm and trying not to scratch me with the tips of the now long nails jutting out of his fingers, which I could barely feel ghosting over me.

I rolled my eyes—which I'm sure he could see, "Yeah, you try to be calm in my situation. Lucifer I can _feel _you changing and I can't s_ee_ anything, which makes my imagination go all over the place! You're probably not as frightening as what I'm thinking, but being blind is not helping the situation." I huffed at him.

"Being able to see, wouldn't help it any either." He said, his voice a might bit lower than it had been. "I don't think you can handle me in this form just yet, love. And I can't control my change when I get this worked up."

"That's _real_ reassuring Lucifer!" I said.

"_Schatz_ I won't hurt you, you have my word…and that is something I cannot break." He rumbled on the sensitive skin behind my ear. "And given your new abilities, you should be able to endure anything I give you." His laughter shook the bed.

"I don't care! We're not doing anything—especially not in this house where there are two children down the hall and a small legion of demons who can probably hear every word we're saying from any area of the manor." I said pushing against what I guessed was his chest.

He laughed loudly. "My dear we're no longer in the manor. We're deep within my refuge—a sort of pocket dimension I come to when I'm not on earth, or in hell. I can mold it to anything I wish. I brought you here when we set up our agreement after you died."

I stiffened. Damn it all, I was running out of ideas to deter him from this course of action!

Suddenly I was pushed back into a giant mass of warm, silky plush-ness and Lucifer hovered over me. The area on either side of my legs and arms sunk with the added weight of his. I could feel the long curtains of his hair surround me and my breath hitched.

"Lucifer…what are you going to do?" I said straining to keep the quiver from my voice.

My body was humming in hypersensitivity and I could hear and feel his movements and mine in deafening magnitude—the rise and fall of my chest as I struggled to relax my breathing, and my front brushing against him as he settled down over me (somehow managing to distribute his weight everywhere but on me.)

Lucifer let out a sort of satisfied growl-purr as he assaulted my neck; smothering his face into me and trailing sinfully sweet nips and kisses over the length of it before stopping at the top of my corset above my breasts.

I could practically see the grin curling across his face, in a far more powerful leer than Sebastian could ever produce.

Imagining that sultry smirk of his sent a wave of fire happily dancing across my body, and I was getting more excited than was probably safe.

Lucifer's hands slid under me below my shoulders, over my ribs and lifted my upper body a good six inches off the nest of silk we lay on, while pushing my hips down with his.

The wet, open mouthed kiss-bite over my right breast distracted me from the sudden shock of my corset being completely torn in two by his hands behind me.

I stretched my arms far above myself and arched up into the expanse of his form at the release from that stupid prison to flesh.

Then my brain caught up with my body and my eyes widened, remembering that I dressed myself this morning—which meant that the proper layers weren't under my corset and pettiskirt.

Beneath my skirt was a pair of my ruffle-shorts underwear, snapped to a garter belt, attached to black thigh-highs—and even worse there was nothing beneath that corset.

Leaving the corset to hang over me, Lucifer reached down with one hand and shredded my skirt before tossing it into the darkness. His hips shifted to allow him to view my body better; I watched as his eyes brightened hungrily and then snapped up to look at mine.

I blushed in the blackness and looked away, curling my fingers in the plush under us nervously.

He set my upper body back onto the bedding and the corset was snatched away following the skirt.

I gasped and reached to cover myself, but two clawed hands intercepted mine, curling around my wrists and holding them above my head like I had them moments ago.

Then, that impossibly long tongue was back again, running over my naked torso and forcing a whine from my throat.

When I started to twist as it came closer to my chest, Lucifer's hips snapped forward to hold me still.

He stopped before reaching my left breast and laughed. "If you don't stay still, I'll be forced to drag out your punishment, and believe me I'm quite good at this sort of torture."

My demonic blood was screaming out to him through my veins and pounding absurdly below the small epidermis of skin that separated him from me.

I stretched my fingers out above their living manacles painfully far, before clenching them into my palms and breathing deeply through my nose with closed eyes.

I wanted this so much, that I didn't want it. The sheer power his body had over mine was scaring me.

A red glow was coming off of my neck and Lucifer nuzzled into it happily giving me another growl-purr.

"Your contract is all but screaming out your want of me, my beautiful Rhiannon. Do you know how utterly _**wonderful **_that feels to me?" He sighed molding his body to mine.

My demon half was snarling inside my head to shred his clothes off and jump him, but I was still scared of what was to come.

"Lucifer I—I'm not ready." I gasped out.

He chuckled making our surroundings quake.

"I know, my dear." He took my mouth to his and released my hands to allow his to roam over my every curve.

Oh. My. Gods. His mouth! It had a taste and it was addictive—it was like I _**needed**_ it to live.

Molten hot power raced through my limbs and my eyes widened and blazed.

In one second my hands were buried in his long, soft hair and I had him beneath me as a feral snarl ripped through me and my nails grew to rival his.

He grinned into the kiss and added that wicked, wicked tongue of his to the equation.

Just as I was about to shred the clothes from his body with my newly acquired nails he was gone, and then on his knees behind me—one of his hands splayed in the space between my breasts jerked me up and back into him, on my knees.

"You're mine and only mine." He whispered before fangs sank into the side of my neck where there was no contract mark.

Blood dripped down my neck and over my chest, as I moaned in sheer bliss. There was power and energy behind that bite and it pumped unadulterated lust through his body and into mine.

I laced my arms behind his neck and ground my ass into his hips, with a desperate whine.

And then…

We were back in my rooms, on my bed and he carefully removed himself from me and left me there in a quivering mess on the covers, with a throbbing (but not painful) bite mark on my neck.

He was in immaculate condition, standing by my door with an evil satisfied smile on his lips and one hand on my door.

"That bite is your punishment, and I will relieve you of its…..affects, when you are ready to apologize to me." And with that he left the room, whistling an unknown tune as he walked down the hall.

I. Was. Pissed.

*A lot of tension…and three days later*

I was jittery and twitching like a junky without their crack, and Sebastian and the other demons were watching me in silent amusement.

Lucifer had gone out to town with Finny, Bard and Maylene, to get some things for Sebastian, and Ciel was with the Trancy boy upstairs doing gods-knew-what—and I really didn't care.

I didn't care what else was going on because of the _**damned bite mark**_ on my neck that was driving me absolutely crazy with want.

I don't know what the hell Lucifer put on me, but whatever this thing was it meant business! My body was freaking out with sensitivity and if Lucifer so much as looked at me my need for release curled around me so tight I could barely remain standing—and oh, don't get me started on if he "accidentally" brushed me with his shoulder or hand.

It was awful!

As soon as Lucifer left and I was alone with the demon staff I went running for Sebastian—who was cleaning in the same room as Claude. I hadn't had a moment out of Lucifer's presence in the past three days, and I needed to talk to someone about this.

"Sebastian." I practically screamed as I flew into the sparklingly clean room and latched onto his arm.

My eyes where blazing red and I felt my fangs and nails extend.

"HELP ME!" I cried, sinking to the shiny floor and dragging his elbow with me so he was bent over awkwardly.

Claude snickered while polishing some silverware.

"It's becoming painful!"

Sebastian sighed and removed my grip on his arm. "There is nothing I can do Miss Rhiannon—Lucifer is the only one who can undo your predicament."

"But what is this?" I whined miserably.

"It's a claiming mark—something we demons use to mark our mates. The sheer power of it deters any other from even thinking of touching you. And the more powerful the demon, the more powerful the affect of the mark is—both on the one marked and the demons surrounding them." Sebastian said returning to cleaning the already spotless room spotless.

My nails dug into the wood floor and I growled.

"Just apologize to Master Lucifer and you will be rid of the mark." Sebastian said glaring at his now ruined floorboards, which would need replacing and then repolishing.

I bared my teeth. "But I'm mad at him, and I don't think he deserves an apology—not after this. I would have easily apologized if what I did with Hannah angered him, before all this; but now I'm furious. I don't deserve this treatment—it was a joke, and I know he knows that. Hell, I know Hannah knows that!" I shook my head in frustration.

"It doesn't matter—he has nerves of steel and a resolve better than any demon. The only way you'll get rid of that mark is to give him what he wants." Claude said before Sebastian could speak, earning him a death glare and a well-polished knife tossed close to his head.

"Damn it all!" I hit the floor with my fist like an angry child. "I'm going to get him for this—this—this abuse!"

"Oh will you now?"

I stilled at the sound of that voice, then immediately shot up and reigned in my demonic features before pulling on a pair of gloves I hid in my dress.

Damn it, now he knew how much this mark bothered me.

For the past few days I'd done my damnedest to not say a word to him, or react to anything he did, or complain at all, because that would be admitting defeat and giving him exactly what he wanted.

Goodness knows his giant ego doesn't need any stroking.

I sniffed and looked away from him—even though his gaze on me was burning me in places I'd rather not say.

"I'm sure I'll thoroughly enjoy anything you dish out, darling." He said coming to stand beside me.

I went rigid and then almost keeled over when he grabbed my arm—skin on skin—and turned me to look at my eyes. My demon peeked out at him through my red irises I knew, because if I didn't call up some of that strength I would have screamed from his touch.

The longer he held and looked at me the more fire licked at my insides, and finally I crumbled and pulled my arm back.

"Please! Don't touch me." I yelled, practically sobbing, looking at the floor and struggling to breathe over the pure sexual tension pooling up in me and ready to burst from me—but it couldn't because of the damn mark.

I was so close to that release, and yet so far away it was killing me.

But he wouldn't let go of my arm and that teasing lust tickled me relentlessly.

Lucifer grinned maliciously and pulled me to his chest before plunging us back into that soft, dark, abyss that was his refuge and leaving the Phantomhive manor altogether.

He knew he'd won.

This time I could feel his naked skin under my fingers, doing torturous things to me by just being close to me.

He pulled down the neck of my dress and slid his tongue over the bite mark he left on me from our last adventure here.

I moaned. "Oh, god, don't do that."

"Why? Tell me why Rhiannon?" He said teasingly, now sucking on the abused flesh making my knees buckle.

"Ah." I gasped as he lifted me up against him and gave that bite special attention.

"It—ah, don't—it's too,"—

"What?" He prodded, smiling against my neck and lavishing it with that god-awful tongue.

"It's too _**good**_." I whimpered.

"I can make it stop," he said, "I can release that horrible tension I can feel coiled inside you, my love."

"Please." I whined, "Make it stop."

He chuckled."What do you say then? Tell me what I want to hear."

I writhed under his ministrations and choked on my moans. "Uhng…you bastard!" I growled.

He cackled. "Say it Rhiannon, or I'll leave."

He grabbed my hand and took my middle finger into his mouth.

I almost screamed. "Oh—y-you dirty cheat."

He swirled his tongue over the digit and said around it, "I'm not cheating," with a laugh that rumbled in his chest.

"You sh-sure as hell aren't playing fair." I managed.

He left my finger and returned to my neck, biting back through the mark.

"OH! GODS! FINE!—Fine, I'm sorry damn it! I'm sorry I kissed Hannah." I screamed.

At that he released my neck and threw me into a pile of soft pillows and living shadows that caressed my body in sinfully good ways.

In less than a minute he had every stitch of clothing pulled off my body and had his mouth claiming every inch of me.

"Are you ready, now?" He said looking up at me with that cocky-ass grin and his laughing ruby eyes?

"Do you have to ask?" I huffed, shooting him a look with my own demon-ridden irises.

I had been teetering on the edge of release for the last seventy-two hours and if I had to flip him over and take it my damn self, so help me I would.

He licked his lips at the determination in my gaze, (and let me tell you, the best way to be prepared is by that wonderful ten-inch tongue of his.)

As he explored my mouth with his yet again, I barely had time to think before he swiftly snapped those heavenly hips forward and I threw my head back.

My nails raked down his spine and he growled appreciatively.

I could hardly breathe, I was so taken away by how well he filled me—it was like he was made for me.

I let my fangs slide into the taut trapezius muscle over his shoulder, with a garbled moan.

"Mmmh." He groaned happily like he'd tasted something savory.

I didn't last long after that; somewhere between the mantra of his name I'd taken up, his moans, my screams and our release, I'd blacked out.

Before my vision failed me, I felt him hold me close and say, "You sleep, my love. I'll watch over you tonight and forever more," before pressing a kiss to my temple and pulling a thick wrap of warm shadow around us.

**Well there you have it peeps—now I know it's not the best lemon, but I'm still a little uncomfortable writing this stuff, so cut me some slack. And to my anonymous reviewer from the other day—not to worry love, I'll be sure to add a little more yuri in this tale for you. **

**Tell me what you think of it—but no flames please. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers, I'm sorry I've been on hiatus for so long. I've been very busy, what with school and college crap, and now I'm trying to get a novel published. (Jesus I need sleep!) But anyway, I was just posting this on here to say that I don't think I'll continue this story, however I did go back and edit all the chapters so now the grammar and punctuation isn't so crappy. I'll probably come back and post new storied on FF now that I'm back, but I may not do too many since I'm still working on my new novel!—wish me luck with that one and cross your fingers, hopefully it'll be published within the year!

And thank you to all the fans of this story for leaving me reviews. Once again, sorry I'm leaving this one, but it's been sooo long since I wrote it, and I think it's safe to say my muse is shot for it.

Sincerely, That nerd you know you love


End file.
